frozenfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Kristen Bell
Kristen Bell (lahir 18 Juli 1980) adalah seorang aktris Amerika yang terkenal karena perannya sebagai Veronica Mars dalam serial televisi dengan nama yang sama. Dia menyuarakan Anna dalam Frozen dari Disney. Kredit Televisi * Veronica Mars * House of Lies * Deadwood Filmografi * The Cat Returns (2003) * Couple's Retreat (2009) * You Again (2010) * The Lifeguard (2012) * Veronica Mars (2014) Kredit lain * Assassin's Creed (video game) * Assassin's Creed 2 (video game) * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (video game) Informasi Biografis Kehidupan awal Bell lahir dan dibesarkan di Huntington Woods, Michigan. Ibunya adalah seorang perawat terdaftar, dan ayahnya bekerja sebagai direktur berita televisi di San Antonio. Mereka bercerai ketika ia berusia dua. Dia sekarang memiliki dua setengah-saudara, Sara dan Jody, dari pernikahan kedua ayahnya. Bell memiliki penyakit yang disebut strabismus, yang ia diwarisi dari ibunya. Tepat sebelum ia masuk SMA, orang tua Bell memutuskan untuk menariknya keluar dari sekolah umum. Mereka mendaftarkannya di Kuil SMA Katolik. Selama di sana, ia berpartisipasi dalam drama dan musik klub sekolah. Dalam membawakan lagu sekolahnya tentang The Wizard of Oz, ia membintangi sebagai Dorothy Gale. Dia juga muncul di produksi sekolahnya tentang'' Fiddler on the Roof'', Lady Be Good, dan Li'l Abner. Ketika ia lulus pada tahun 1998, ia dinobatkan sebagai buku tahunan itu "Terbaik Mencari Girl" dengan suara kelas senior. Setelah lulus SMA-nya, Bell pindah ke New York City untuk menghadiri Tisch School of the Arts di New York University, jurusan teater musikal. Pada tahun 2001, tahun terakhirnya, dia meninggalkan untuk mengambil peran dalam versi musikal Broadway The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Dia hanya beberapa kredit dari lulus. Karir Bell telah memiliki peran di beberapa daerah, termasuk film, televisi, teater, seri web, buku audio, dan video game. Namun, sebagian besar karirnya difokuskan pada film dan televisi. Bell pertama kali didirikan dengan agen ketika ia berusia 13 tahun, yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk tampil di beberapa iklan surat kabar. Dalam kuliahnya tahun senior, Bell meninggalkan New York University untuk memainkan peran Becky Thatcher dalam musikal Broadway The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Dia membuat debut filmnya dikreditkan dalam Pootie Tang tahun yang sama. Setahun kemudian, ia muncul dalam kebangkitan Broadway The Crucible. Pada tahun 2002, Bell pindah ke Los Angeles, California, tampil di beberapa acara televisi sebagai tamu khusus karena dia mengalami kesulitan mendarat peran berulang. Akhirnya, pada tahun 2003, Bell mendarat peran dalam film The King and Queen of Moonlight Bay, namun itu tidak sampai 2004 bahwa ia memulai debutnya di film teatrikal dirilis, Spartan. Bell became well-known for her role of Veronica Mars in UPN's drama show of the same name. Launched in 2004, it starred Bell as the seventeen-year-old detective, Veronica. Both the series and Bell's performance received positive reviews. In 2007, Veronica Mars was cancelled in its third season. Shortly after the cancellation of the show, Bell filmed on location in Hawaii in the comedy Forgetting Sarah Marshall. Bell made a cameo appearance in Scream 4, and in 2012, she starred in the film Big Miracle, and co-starred with Dax Shepard in the film, Hit and Run. She also appeared in a music video, and portrayed "Mary Magdalene" in a dramatized audio reading of the RSV-CE New Testament Bible. Bell is also well known for her starting role as Jeannie van der Hooven, the female lead in the series House of Lies. Personal life Bell has been a vegetarian since she was eleven. She stated, "I have always been an animal lover. I had a hard time disassociating the animals I cuddled with—dogs and cats, for example—from the animals on my plate, and I never really cared for the taste of meat. I always loved my Brussels sprouts!". She often raises funds for the ASPCA and other non-profit organizations dedicated to protecting animals. Later that year, Bell began dating actor and former co-star Dax Shepard. They announced their engagement in 2010, but they decided to delay their marriage until same-sex marriage was legal in California. When California passed the section three of the Defense of Marriage, Bell asked Shepard to marry her through Twitter. He accepted. They married in the Beverly Hills County Clerk's Office on October 17, 2013. In March 2013, Bell and Shepard had a daughter, named Lincoln Bell Shepard. In June of that same year, they announced that they were expecting a second child. Awards * Saturn Award for Best Actor on Television (won) * Teen Choice Award for "Choice Breakout TV Show" (nominated) Trivia * She was pregnant during the making of Frozen, resulting in her having to come back to re-record some of her lines due to her voice having deepened. References Kategori:A ke Z Kategori:Pelaku